wikicurefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Neonatal hemochromatosis/@comment-197.210.16.9-20160623183727
Brethren, I want to tell how Alah did his work in my life; I was diagnosed of hemochromatosis long time ago, and my iron level was very abnormal. i was having joint pain, fatigue, general weakness, weight loss, and stomach pain. My ferritin rose to 655; i drank a lot of tea, and mild to help bring down my iron level in other to reduce my ferrtin. Also some drugs were administered, but at a time it reduces it, and at another time it goes up. It became worse that i became diabetic. My condition was becoming worse by the day that i had to start trying all i could lay my hands on just to get even better, but none worked for me. i followed my cousin to hospital where she went for her dialysis because she was having kidney problem, so the doctor said we have to arrange money to fly her to India for transplant. And the other doctor said to his colleague that he is very surprised how a herbal man surprisingly cured his cousin of a brain disorder disease called CJD. i was shocked to hear that a brain disease could be cured by herbs and roots, and this gave me the interest go to close to the doctor to ask more questions about herbal remedy he just talked about. He explained to me and told me that his cousin had to ship herbs from a herbal doctor called Isimhenmhen Anthony to get his cure. So i became more interested and wanted to meet with his cousin so that i have more insight on how he was cured of CJD using herbs but could not get to him because he leaves in other country as at the time i had meant with his doctor cousin. But i was given the contact details of the herbal doctor who cured him, so i contacted him, and told him if he had heard of hemochromatosis but he told me the short form was HH and he explained deeply about HH and i was impressed when he said he could help me with herbs that can make me okay. So i built my confidence in him, and he stood by his words to send me herbs. We made all plans and he prepared herbs and send to me. i took his herbs and i was so amazed the way i was responding to it in just 8 days i started taking it. i took it until i completed the dosage as directed by him, brethren behold this herbs i talk about cured me of my hemochromatosis and today i am cured of my hemochromatosis and also my diabetes. I don't know how to say this further anymore because i am so overwhelmed that i am now free and cured of hemochromatosis. Please i come here to tell all still having this disease that there is now a hope for you to be cured of it through the help of herbal doctor isimhenmhen Anthony with the use of his herbs and roots. i implore you all to take his contact now, and contact him immediately so as to be free from this disease just as i am now. His email is (doctorisimhenmhenanthony@gmail.com), Tel. No: (+2348166739726), his website is (http://drisimhenmhenherbalhome.com).